They're at it Again
by AsianCutie93
Summary: Everyone follows Austria and Hungary on their date, for they worry that the two will violate the Treaty of Versailles and unite once again. MILD HUMOR Warnings: Bad Touch Trio antics, MAJOR HISTORICAL INACCURACY, cross dressing, swearing, and sucky writin


Oh my god, am I writing hetero? Yes I am, because this is one of the only hetero couples that I like. This and France or England with Seychelles, because those are the greatest hetero couples ever in Hetalia! *Sigh* Yeah, when I planned this out this was going to be just K+ but then I began writing, I slipped a lot of Russia/England (which needs more freaking love!) and the Bad Touch Trio got in there... you can't censor those guys! Can't censor me either apparently... so hopefully the rating change is not too much a pain in the butt for people.

Summary: Everyone follows Austria and Hungary on their date, for they worry that the two will violate the Treaty of Versailles and unite once again.

Pairing: Austria/Hungary

Hinted Pairings (ranging from almost side pairings to the ones you have to squint to see): Germany/Italy, Germany/Austria, Prussia/?, Spain/S. Italy, Russia/England, Austria/Spain, Japan/China, America/South Korea

Warning: Bad Touch Trio antics, MAJOR HISTORICAL INACCURACY, cross dressing, swearing, and sucky writing

Notes  
1. If you were curious to the setting of the world conference and Austria and Hungary's date, it is in Minneapolis Minnesota. I've visited the area and actually like it very much. It's like Norway and Canada's love child who was adopted by America. XD Weird mental image, no?  
2. W.A. Frost is a restaurant in Minneapolis that I love. They have three, four, five, and seven course meals, which is amazing when you are hungry. If you are ever in the area, try it out!  
3. I am not a wine expert! I kind of know some basics based on what my grandfather told me.  
4. Salted Cod is not just apart of Norwegian culture, but also Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, and other Scandinavian countries. Norway is usually the one most famous for it.

**They're at it Again**

Germany was surprised to see Austria in his living room wrapping presents in shiny, wrapping paper. He saw the dark haired man was just as concentrated and focused on this task as he would on the piano. A small, white, pile of paper was next to Roderich on the couch. Filled with curiosity, the blonde snapped one up to see it was a pile of price tags. If the other tags were similar to this one, the Austrian had spent a considerable large amount of money! Ludwig glanced at the Austrian and back at the tag in his hand. It was then he realized something. Stores sometimes didn't adjust the tags when items went on sale, perhaps they were on a clearance bin.

"Austria, was it a good sale? Maybe I should get Italy something if they are cheap." The blonde said. Roderich had a confused look on his face, but then laughed and shook his head.

"These aren't on sale Germany. I paid full price for them."

"Oh I see... wait, what?" Germany gasped. Austria ignored the younger man and continued putting stick-on bows to all of his presents. He sighed in relief once he had gotten that done and now the only thing he needed to do is to deliver them. It would probably get easily done, or at least that is what the Austrian hoped. They were only going to one address and weren't large or heavy.

"Austria, you know it is not Christmas right?"

"Yes Germany, I am aware that is not Christmas. I want to give presents to someone." Austria explained with a soft smile on his face. The pale haired man stood frozen. It looked as if he wasn't even breathing. Austria tilted his head to the side in worry and asked the German if he was getting sick. Germany shook his head and watched as the brunette quickly cleaned up all the leftover wrapping paper by putting it in the garbage. The blonde sighed, but knew that even though he didn't know what the Austrian's reasoning behind these presents, that doesn't mean he was excused from helping him. Ludwig grabbed the roll of tape and put it back in its place in the bin that was beside Roderich. Roderich handed the German the scissors and a clear, plastic bag full of bows, which the blonde put back into their arrangement in the bin. Roderich was soon almost done with rolling all the wrapping paper back into their tubes.

"Anything else I can help you with Roderich?"

"No, that is enough Germany but thank you." Edelstein said. No more help from Germany for Austria? The brunette really was ill...

* * *

Prussia sat against the wall of the house, to the left of the kitchen window. The albino was taking a short nap with the little chick that he affectionately named Gilbird. His nap was interrupted when he heard the ding from the oven. Gilbert's ears perked up from the sound and soon his other senses kicked in. He had come to the conclusion that Austria (at least he thought it was Austria since it was said country's house) was baking something. The prissy, piano player may not have been one that was talented in combat but things such as domestic tasks and maintaining cleanliness, the man was better than any housewife or slave labor Prussia ever saw.

Gilbert squatted, peering into the window to see Austria was making enormous amounts of pastries. It was as if the other was trying to have a bakery from his home. There were delicious breads, still steaming for they were just taken out of the oven. Donuts, strudels, bonbons, cobblers, tortes, pies, cakes, anything someone with a sweet tooth (which Gilbert had) would want were there. The Austrian even had churros, the delightful treat Prussia only enjoyed when he was at Spain's house. He stood up, compacting his body to fit the through the window and got into the house easily. Prussia stood there with a huge smirk on his face, trying to determine which ones he wanted to "sample" first. When the white haired man settled on the decadent chocolate cake, he heard Austria's voice.

"Ah Prussia, it is good that you are here."

"Now specs, I was only going to- wait, you're happy that I'm here?" Prussia's eyebrows rose, questioning if he truly heard the aristocratic man correctly.

"Yes, I need you to take a bite out of one of each dessert and see which ones are the best." It was so weird. When Edelstein said it, he sparkled! His soft smile got dazzling and his eyes had no anger or worry in them. It was kind of awesome, but freaky at the same time.

"Um... okay..." Prussia mumbled with a slight blush on his face, and began to sample everything happily.

* * *

World meetings were hassles that everyone disliked or just didn't care about. Everyone sat with their neighboring nations (Prussia sat next to Germany since he was no longer a nation). The only thing unusual was that it was extremely boring, even more so than usual. France and England didn't pummel each other with fiery fists of fury, America instead of presenting his ideas was napping after eating thirty hamburgers in an hour before the meeting, and Germany was the total dominating force in the meeting. The only people who didn't appear sluggish was Austria, Hungary, Germany, Switzerland (for no one truly knew if the Swiss ever let his protective guard down), and the Italy brothers.

"Alright, are there any questions or comments anyone would like to make?" Austria raised his hand almost as soon as Germany finished his question.

"Austria... uh, you may speak..." Germany said. The blonde was too stunned to say anything else.

"Thank you Germany for allowing me to speak. I would like to make a confession to the Republic of Hungary. I have been cowardly deceiving you for quite some time Elizaveta, and I am extremely sorry about that. Elizaveta Hedervary, I am the one who was sending you anonymous presents and food. It was wrong to do such actions so I will use this time to correct it. Since 1918, my house has felt like a strange alien that threatened to engulf me in my loneliness and dark solitude. If you were suspicious of my wanting to be annexed by Germany years ago stemmed from me forgetting you easily, do not believe that idea for nothing can be more opposite from the truth. I was worried about your safety constantly and you are such a beautiful woman so it wouldn't be hard for you to replace me if you wished it to happen. Now that not only our children, but we nations that live such long lives have been forgiving and forgetting the World Wars, I see that now is the time to ask you a question that I've been waiting to ask since you were forced to leave me and my home. Will you be with me again Elizaveta?"

Everyone turned their attention to Hungary to see her reaction to Austria's request. She had a dust of pink flush on her cheeks but otherwise she didn't seem shocked at all.

"Austria, I would love to go out with you. You don't have to apologize for anything. I knew it was you who was sending all those things and I have enjoyed all of them." Elizaveta said. Austria smiled and turned his eyes to Germany.

"Germany, do you mind if we leave early? We have a date to plan." Before the blonde could respond, Italy chimed in and yelled out "Ve! I think they should! Look how happy they look!"

"Yes, why don't we let our lovely new couple leave?" France rejoiced. England practically pushed the pair out the door and slammed it shut. As soon as the locks were latched though, chaos ensued.

"We are all going to die!" Francis exclaimed.

"If they're together, that means I am... I..." Prussia couldn't say anymore. The man that was the embodiment of awesome actually had a dark cloud over his head and slumped.

"Brother, not that it is any of my business, but who is the one you have a crush on? No one can tell."

"None of your business indeed West." Prussia snapped. A vase shattered. Spain had Romano hiding behind his back. The tan, older man had a large, sharp piece of glass from the broken vase. He screamed in his native tongue while flailing the shard frantically in any direction he thought a fellow nation was getting to close to the both of them. Romano was yelling at the man that was protecting him to stop being so idiotic, but the taller man kept waving the piece of glass around. Apparently if there is a World War III, Spain was not going to be neutral.

In a corner of the room, Russia had a small smile on his face as he sat on all three of the Baltic nations stacked on top of each other. Every time Latvia would moan in agony from the pressure of Ivan's weight, the pale blonde Russia would lick his lips. Perhaps the Russian wanted to afflict some revenge on Germany, maybe even America. No one really knew what was on the borderline psychopath's mind, but the way Russia stroke his pipe and licked his lips filled the heart with fear as heavy as lead.

All the European and Asian nations except for Germany and North Italy were running around the room. The whole conference was going awry until they heard a loud yawn. America had just woken up from his hamburger induced coma.

"About bloody time you twit! Even Greece is awake for this horrible news!" England shouted.

"Iggy chill, what is your problem?"

"America, you won't believe it! Austria and Hungary are going out!" France gasped, shivering with fear.

"So... this affects any of us how?" America asked in a bored tone.

"Aya! America, Austria wants another World War!" China yelled, pulling his ponytail in frustration. America just laughed.

"No way, Austria doesn't want a war. I don't really know the guy but hey, who am I to judge his taste in violent women? Plus, Hungary is definitely not bad looking."

"America that is not the point they are trying to make. Tell me, if your pea-sized, drowned in burger grease brain can remember who started the First World War? I'll give you a hint, they started if because one of Serbia's citizens killed one of their diplomats." Russia said with the same, creeptastic smile.

"I thought we all blamed it on Germany."

"Hey!" Germany exclaimed.

"Ah, you remember that from the Treaty of Versailles from the first World War! Good, but that is the wrong answer. The correct answer is Austria."

"Let us not forget who also violated the Treaty of Versailles and helped Germany start World War II! Austria is forbidden to ally with Germany in any future wars, but what did Austria do twenty years later? He calmly agreed to be annexed!" England groaned. Francis agreed by nodding his head furiously. "Now he is violating the treaty again! The bastard is going out with Hungary when the Treaty of Versailles forbids it!"

"I thought that just meant they couldn't be married anymore." America said.

"But America, although that is correct I must confess that I think they are dangerously getting close to violating the treaty. Why would Austria out of all the people in the world he could possibly date, want to be with the woman he isn't supposed to be with if he truly wants peace?" Japan explained, trying to make the much younger nation understand. America shrugged his shoulders and replied "I don't know, maybe because he loves her? Isn't that the reason to date? After all, he was married to her before so maybe he still loves her." Prussia laughed at the young blonde.

"All of us in Europe have been married to Austria except for Russia really. Trust me; he doesn't love anyone he marries!" Prussia laughed in a bitter tone. Everyone stared at the laughing albino with slight pity. It was France that spoke out everyone's thoughts when he rested a hand on Gilbert's shoulder and said "My friend, I have no idea if you're in love with Hungary or Austria. But whoever it is, it is painfully obvious."

Awkward silence...

"I think we should find a way to cripple Austria in order to prevent anymore wars." Russia suggested.

"Russia... I am too tired trying to explain to you why we can't do that." England groaned.

"Why don't we just leave them alone? Alfred's right, we should just all party at my house and let them love- whoa da ze! How do you twitch your eye like that Prussia? It's cool!" South Korea said. Yes, apparently Prussia's love for one of them was making him twitch every time someone mentioned them loving each other.

"Exactly Yong Soo, we should let them be." America sighed, irritated how immature everyone was acting. It was so unusual being in this position. The American was usually the one drawing up random conclusions based on irrational behavior. Now he felt old.

"I usually don't say this but I agree with America's feelings about them. I think Roderich is genuinely in love with Elizaveta, and we should all respect their decision." Germany spoke. Italy smiled and turned to Japan to ask "Ne, ne, Kiku, how do you feel about my step-parents dating?"

"I agree with America... but just to make sure they aren't planning anything I think we should spy on their date. We can never be too cautious." Japan suggested.

"I think that's a great idea Japan." England commented.

"Awesome! This means I get to bring out these bad boys!" Prussia cheered. Gilbert pulled out dark, metallic sunglasses and a black, trench coat. France and Spain grinned and pulled out their own matching pair, but Spain's items were brown and France's were bright red.

"Augh... god, why did you curse us all by bringing these idiots into the world?"

* * *

Elizaveta Hedervary was putting on simple, white pearl studs on her ears when she heard a knock at her door.

"Just a minute!" She called out from her bathroom. Hungary checked the clock to see that Roderich was early for their date. The Hungarian giggled. She knew he must have gotten her a present that he wanted her to see before they went out. Once she made sure that her earrings were properly in place, she walked to the door of her hotel room. Hungary opened it to reveal her prediction had come true.

Austria was standing at the door with a large bouquet of blue roses, but Elizaveta didn't care about the flowers. Roderich dressed in pitch black jeans and a simple white shirt without the carvat. The female country was impressed, especially since her ex-husband did many things just to not appear so plain. Instead of his usual indigo jacket, The Austrian had swapped for a tan, trench coat that ended at his knees. Hungary smiled, taking the flowers from Austria's arms and said "Thank you Roderich, they are beautiful. You look very handsome, but that really isn't a surprise when it comes to you. You always do look quite dashing."

"Thank you Elizaveta, you look... extremely lovely as well." Roderich blushed at his hesitation. Hungary smiled softly and walked over to a cabinet in her room to retrieve a vase. While she filled the glass container with water with her back turned to him, she knew Roderich blush was growing an even darker shade of red. He was probably staring at the deep V that her dress made in the back. The dress was a simple, form fitting thing in the front with moderate coverage, but the back exposed a great deal of her ivory skin. Although the garment wasn't skimpy because it reached the top of her knee caps, it was sexy in a sophisticated way that Elizaveta knew Roderich liked.

"Shall we go dear?" Hungary asked once she was done. Austria nodded, not really wanting to speak in fear of fumbling with his words. Elizaveta chuckled lightly in amusement. Roderich was adorable when he was flabbergasted. She turned her back to him again to throw on her red coat and belt the matching sash around her thin waist. Soon she felt his body pressed against her back and his arms wrapped around her to embrace her sweetly. A kiss so light that it could have been mistaken from a ghost was placed on her head.

"Roderich, that was out of character of you." She commented.

"I know it is, and I am sorry about that inappropriate behavior. But I felt compelled by a strong force to kiss you." Both of them left the hotel with their fingers laced together. They turned and walked down the hallway to the left to go to the elevators, talking about taking a carriage ride. The happy pair didn't see little Sealand who sat behind a plant two doors away from Elizaveta's room. Peter texted Prussia and England that the two had left and dashed out to go to another location.

"Peter texted and said they're going to try to get a horse carriage at the park. Oh, and that I am also a jerk. Stupid, little brat..." England hissed to Russia and America. The three ran to the park to get into their costumes when they saw the Bad Touch Trio. Prussia was dressed in an all black suit and dress shoes. The man had a red wig that was shoulder length, but it was tied in a short ponytail. The albino had even gone over the top by dyeing his eyebrows the same shade as the wig. He sat in the driver's seat of the carriage while France and Spain dressed as a couple riding with him. France had shaved off his facial hair and put a light coverage of makeup. Francis wore a cream colored blouse that was loose with kimono sleeves to hide his broad shoulders and muscular top half. The French man shaved his legs to wear a pencil skit and boots, making him an actually convincing woman. Span put on a black wig that looked similar to Japan's hair style. He wore rectangular frames that had no prescription and was dressed in a heather gray suit. The Spaniard even added dark gloves to conceal as much of his trademark tan as possible.

"What are you doing Prussia? How did you know that they were going to be here?" England asked.

"Sealand called and by the way England, I taught that little brother of yours more words to call you than just jerk." Gilbert grinned.

"Besides, we realized instantly that this wouldn't work for you guys. America is too fat for the horse to pull." Francis mocked. Alfred felt his blood boil and just as he was about to lunge for France, he was tackled by Russia and England. The blonde trio landed behind several tall bushes. America kicked Russia in the gut but Ivan pressed his pipe against the American's throat. Arthur rolled his eyes at the two quarreling nations and pulled them apart.

"Sh! They're coming idiots!" England hissed. It was only three minutes later that Elizaveta pointed at Gilbert's carriage.

"Iggy, I'm bored and want to get back at France. Can we please get back at them?"

"Will you accept no as an answer Alfred?"

"Nope!"

"I didn't think so..."

* * *

"Why hello, may we join you in a carriage ride?" Roderich asked.

"Oh of course priss- I mean sir. Come sit across the lovely couple I just picked up before you guys and we can go." The driver said. Elizaveta saw the driver's crimson eyes and blurted out "Wait, what is Prussia doing here?" The Bad Touch Trio grew nervous. Were their disguises seen through already?

"Elizaveta, it is not Prussia. Look, the man has red hair." Austria pointed out. Hungary nodded and laughed at her mistake.

"I must be going crazy. How could I mistake a strange for someone I knew since I was a little kid?"

"Don't worry; if it isn't you I forget many people's names and faces." Roderich said honestly. France squealed like a woman and yelled out "Oh how adorable! You two must have been going out for years just like us! Right honey?"

"Who are you- I mean yes! What is it, five years now darling?" Spain said, his fake moustache muffling his words slightly. Hungary tilted her head to the side and asked "I'm sorry but I really need to ask, have I met the two of you before?"

"No, we've never met you before dear! If we did, we would have remembered your absolutely stunning face." Spain elbowed France lightly in the ribs for letting that flirty comment slip out. Austria just smiled and agreed that Elizaveta was lovely. He placed a soft kiss on her right hand which made her blush. "Roderich, you are not acting like yourself. I don't remember you being so bold."

"Forgive me, but those long years without you were torturous. Now I wish to take any little opportunity I have to cherish you." Francis and Antonio swooned in a girlish fashion. Austria was acting like a story book prince charming! It was hard to believe the man in front of them was the one who they believed to have caused both World Wars. He was sweet, doting, loving, and all the mushy and corny things anyone would want. France wanted to stroke his hands through Austria's hair and beg him to kiss him. Spain felt regret for having divorced Austria.

Prussia made a gagging noise but was elbowed by both France and Spain in retaliation. He huffed and whipped the reins of the horse in front of him, making the carriage ride begin. The horse meandered around the park trails, through the trees and under stone bridges. Elizaveta would point out to Roderich things that interested her, but other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until Spain's eyes bugged out and pointed out to France and Prussia who were several feet away from their carriage.

"You jackasses, this is what you get for calling me fat!" A booming voice shouted behind them. America had a white haired wig that looked more like it was made for a woman than a man. The wig had blunt bangs but the rest of the strands trailed all the way down to America's waist. The young blonde decided to go with a monochrome outfit by making his suit, dress shirt, and shoes the same color as his wig. If Alfred had looked at himself in the mirror, he probably would have mistaken himself as a ghost because of the way his skin looked even paler when wearing these disguise. Russia had a light brown wig that looked similar to Lithuania's hair style. He wore a navy blue suit, with a gray button down shirt underneath. Ivan had a smug smile on his face as he clutched his "English wife." Arthur wore a blonde wig that was the same color as his hair, but it had long pigtails. England also wore glasses in order to help hide his face and detract from his distinguished eyebrows. The small blonde kept throwing his fists into Russia's chest, but it seemed to be in vain because the larger nation just held him closer. A heavy wind came and Arthur had to use both of his hands to stop his bell shaped, plaid skirt from blowing past his hips.

"Kolkolkol, are you having trouble keeping your dress from blowing over your head darling?" Ivan chuckled.

"Shut up you bloody idiot, why do I have to be the girl?" England yelped.

"It is because you are petite like one." Russia reasoned.

America's carriage was soon next to Prussia's.

"Driver, what is that other carriage doing? This isn't very safe at all." Roderich pointed out. Prussia only nodded and shook the reins to make the horse run faster. This only made America whip his horse to dash as well to keep up with the albino's. America stood up, and using the strength of his powerful legs to swerve his freight into the Bad Touch Trio's. It was a direct crash. Austria held Hungary close and stroked her back. He glared at the other carriage driver, oblivious to what the purpose of this event was.

"Is that all you got? You still got plenty to learn before you're as awesome as me!" Prussia yelled.

Russia kissed England on the forehead and pulled his arm that was around the shorter man away. Ivan pulled out his water pipe and yelled at America to bring them close again. The American grinned. Alfred nodded and stored energy in his muscular thighs and calves again. He slammed the carts together so hard that they appeared glued together. Russia smirked while Spain, France, and Prussia screamed in terror. In two steps, the Russian was now in their cart and was about to give a swift blow to Spain's ribs when Hungary pulled a non-stick frying pan out of her coat. Spain sighed in relief and whispered a "thank you god" before praying for him to also spare them from the wrath of Russia.

"You think your tough stranger? Well this baby saved me from bullets, canons, and anything else you can think of!" Hungary said, ready to challenge the large man into a duel. Russia was about to strike when Austria pulled out a rapier and made the water pipe land on England's lap in the other carriage.

"This is madness Elizaveta, pure madness!" Roderich yelled. He grabbed her bridal style and jumped out of the moving carriage. Unfortunately he lost his footing when jumping and the couple rolled down a grassy hill. They tumbled with their arms still locked around each other, for they couldn't think of letting go and stopping. Once they reached the bottom of the hill, they landed awkwardly with the Austrian underneath his Hungarian ex wife, and her head nested against his solid chest.

"Elizaveta, are you alright?"

"I... I think so, what about you? I'm the one who landed on you."

"My dear, you are not a hulking giant. I will recover within minutes." Roderich laughed.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing you idiots? We were admiring Austria's sexy atmosphere!" France yelled at America, England, and Russia.

"It wasn't my fault. America's the one who thought up that mischief." England said, pointing at his ex-colony. Alfred huffed.

"Some ugly Frenchie shouldn't have called me fat!" Everyone except Russia groaned. Ring! Ring!

"Oh that's for me, let me get it." America said and paused to answer the device "Hello? ... Oh hey Freedom fighting buddy, how are you doing? Okay, thanks Sealand and yeah, send me some of that salmaikki that Finland makes. Bye!"

"What did the snot call you for?" England asked, annoyed that his younger brother was speaking with other nations without his permission.

"He said that Hungary got so revved up from those horse carriages that she really needed something to eat at W.A. Frost."

"Let's follow them. If Hungary is full, that she won't be able to run away when I bash her legs with my beloved pipe." Russia mumbled while stroking the metal object like it was a priceless pearl. The tall Russian gazed at England and pulled out a full length, green evening gown. It had two black, shoulder straps that were an inch thick that lead to a sweetheart neckline. The top half was covered in black sequins patterned like lace until it got to the thick sash that emphasized the waist. The dark green skirt belled out past the ankles to showcase the tiny waist of the person wearing the garment even more. Ivan wiggled his eyebrows at the English man, who blushed and grumbled something about hating being the girl in these situations.

"Come on, Russia and England should get dressed. I'll call Japan, China, and South Korea, and tell them to get into position." America said.

"What are we to do?" Spain asked.

"Simple, we set up cameras and listening devices! It's what Hungary would do if she were in our position!" France cheered...

"Achoo! My goodness, I don't know where that came from!" Hungary snapped after suddenly sneezing into her dinner napkin.

"Bless you Elizaveta, and I heard from Italy that the Japanese have this little myth about sneezing."

"Really, what is it Roderich?"

"When you sneeze that means someone is thinking about you if I remember correctly." Roderich said. He swirled the goblet that held his red wine, looking carefully at its color and consistency.

"This is older than I would have expected. I'm actually impressed." The Austrian said.

"How can you tell?" She asked. She knew Roderich had probably learned this knowledge long ago from the Hapsburg nobles. Elizaveta was surprised though when the Austrian gently scooted his chair next to her seat, in order to demonstrate.

"You see how the wine is a rust color almost. Red wines get that color with age."

"Ah, I see Roderich. What about the color change from the center of the glass to the stuff at the rim? Is that normal?" Hungary asked, unsure if its coloring suggested it was safe for Roderich to ingest. Austria nodded, "Yes, it is just another indication of the wine's age. The more discoloration between the rim and the rest of the wine, the older the wine is. You can tell a wine is really old when you swirl it and it still has that same coloring."

"Wow, you know so much. Who taught you this? It couldn't be Franz Joseph." She giggled.

"Actually I learned a lot of this from France." Soon a dark miasma oozed from Hungary and there was a quiet whisper of stabbing vital regions...

"Hehehe, I have enjoyed the knowledge that you have obtained from France. The maid outfits are most enjoyable." Russia smirked, stroking England's shoulder almost lovingly.

"Sh! If you keep talking I won't be able to hear them when they finally talk about world domination."

"But maybe America's right, we should leave them alone. Then I can play with-"

"Be quiet they're talking again!" England said, completely absorbed in his spy mode. Russia sighed.

"How come you get jealous so easily? It amazes me that such a beautiful person is insecure about those things." Roderich said, brushing some of her flowing, brown strands away from her face. She sighed and said "I'm not jealous. It is just that I don't know if I ever teach you anything useful. Everyone else seems to have something to offer. Prussia had his combat skills, France his knowledge in food, England had his naval ships, and Spain had wealth from his colonies, but what did I ever give you?" Elizaveta was surprised when she was immediately pulled into a deep kiss. Roderich slipped his tongue into her mouth to meet hers. She groaned, sighing in bliss. Hungary had almost forgotten how great of a kisser the Austrian was. He wrapped his tongue around hers, sending tingles down her spine.

They pulled away, looking into each other's eyes as if they were in a trance. Austria's lavender eyes were dull, almost a dark gray in color while Hungary's eyes were energetic and glowing with fire.

"Good lord I love you Elizaveta."

"I love you too Roderich."

"Awe, I think they're so cute Alfred. How come you don't say I love you to me?" South Korea complained, putting his hands on his hips.

"Um, cause we're not going out? Remember, you're just wearing the dress so we can spy on them." America said, cautious as to what the Asian nation would do. Ever since the dark haired nation put on the blue evening gown, he had immediately thought up this weird universe where the two were actually going out. The blonde rubbed his temples in frustration, not wanting to dig himself into a deeper hole by upsetting the tall Asian but Yong Soo continued ranting. The American tried to tune him out, but it just kept going on and on!

"Another thing I don't like is that you always wear those damn glasses. They're so annoying." Alfred sighed. He envied Austria, for he was sure that even if Hungary acted irrationally like this, as least she was sane enough to know whether or not they were going out.

"I need them, they are Texas." America tried to explain.

"Well, just let them go. Give them back to Mexico."

"I don't want to! Jesus, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm hungry and want my date to pay attention to my demands!" The South Korean said plainly. Alfred slammed his head against the table in exhaustion.

"Poor America, thank goodness I wasn't paired to be South Korea's fake date." China mumbled, playing with the material of his dress. Japan nodded and threaded his fingers with the Chinese man's while he waited for his food.

"Im can be quite a demanding person. But I do enjoy his soap operas and taste in music." Kiku said, trying to defend the other's behavior somehow. China seemed disinterested though and dazed off into space. Japan sipped his water until China began to speak again.

"This is not as exciting as I planned for it to be. It's just a normal date aru."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I pictured this somehow to be exciting and all of us would be saving the world from Austria's tyranny. But sometimes these things can be fun. It certainly made me feel young, something I haven't felt in a long time." Japan chuckled, squeezing China's hand lightly. Yao grew a small smile and soon it turned to light giggling.

"Yes, I think this was a little bit of fun that is needed in life to keep going, especially for us old folks."

* * *

"Roderich, hm... my cod from Norway is delicious. Try it!" Elizaveta said excitedly. With her fork, Hungary scooped a small section of fish for Austria to try. Roderich chewed, surprised at the crunchy texture instead of just a flakey outside that fish had. It had a light, slightly nutty flavor that didn't seem natural in seafood. He tried to think what kind of processing the Norwegians must use in order to make such a creation. Suddenly he remembered that there was something that Iceland and England fought over some years ago in the eighties about cod.

"I think it is salted cod from Norway. It is an odd process where the cod is absorbs a lot of salt in order to dry it and concentrate the flavors of the fish. It also changes the texture so that when it is pan fried, it makes it extremely crisp even in the inside."

"Whatever it is, it is excellent." She said with a sweet smile on her face. Austria had to actually think of breathing when she did. Austria was drained of all the selfishness that was in his body that would be used to preserve and restrain himself when he was around her. He didn't know if he could call this emotion that he felt for the woman. Love... It seemed too small and insignificant a word to describe how he was experiencing. The little things such as her lips bowled in a smile of the way her hair framed her face made his body feel like there was an earthquake happening inside. How could being near a person be so pleasurable? How could people be foolish enough to think these things were all explained in a silly word such as love? The gravitational force that he felt towards Hungary weren't something that could be explained in a lifetime.

"Roderich, are you okay?"

"I am fine Elizaveta, I was just thinking about how I don't want this night to end." The petite woman just laughed at his words.

"There are more dates for us in the future. This night won't be so special." Roderich shook his head.

"No, all of them will be special to me." The man adjusted his glasses and checked the time on his watch. "Would you like to watch a movie my dear?"

"Um, sure, which one do you want to watch?" She asked.

"I heard from Prussia nonsensical chatter that there's this movie that you would like called _Rock n' Rolla_ I believe? He left it in my hotel room." Roderich said.

"Why is he there?"

"I think it was because he lost the keycard to his room and didn't realize that could just go up to the front desk and get a new one."

"Hahaha, that is like him... I don't know how we got along so well as children." Elizaveta sighed.

"Probably because you were equals when it came to fighting, and you still are." He suggested...

In a separate table, the Bad Touch Trio was listening on their conversation through a small listening device underneath the couple's table. All three of them didn't order anything, for they didn't want to be distracted. They slowly raised the volume of their ear pieces, not wanting to miss a word of conversation. The conversation was normal and romantic, until France and Spain wiggled their eyebrows at Prussia when they heard about Gilbert going into Austria's room.

"Che, nothing happened you dumbasses."

"Why didn't you wake up Germany?" France said, poking the albino's cheek.

"I know West wouldn't have let me in, especially since that Italian boy is always in his bed. I was going to wake up Hungary since I am more comfortable around her, but it would be rude."

"You don't mind being rude to Austria?" Spain asked.

"Nope, I've always been crude to him. It's not nice to disturb a lady's sleep." Gilbert announced proudly.

Spain sighed and leaned over to France to ask "Are we ever going to figure out who he's jealous of?"

"No, I don't think so my Spanish friend."

* * *

Hungary yawned and rested her head against Austria's shoulder. She felt tired and unable to keep her eyes open. It wasn't that the movie wasn't enjoyable. In fact, the movie was amusing for the main plot involved British and Russian mafias working together to get buildings illegally built but there were other British mafia in the way. She then remembered Russia and England and laughed. Those two could never work together, especially with the way they either hated each other or tried to find the nearest empty room to screw each other. Despite the serious plot of the movie, there were moments of humor. There was one where Handsome Bob came out of the closet to One-Two and admitted to liking him. One-Two's reaction of telling Handsome Bob to have "Left the cat in the bag and let it die in there!" was hilarious. The only thing was, was that the day was quite long and was really affecting her.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Austria asked.

"No, let me finish the movie. There is only twenty minutes left before the end."

"England... England..." Russia whispered. The two had managed to squeeze themselves into a closet to spy on Austria and Hungary. Clothes were getting in their face and there were cardboard boxes stacked on the right side so the two that to be crushed together in a little space. England tried at first to put an arms length between their chests, but that only forced their hips to meet and caused embarrassment for Arthur. The situation wasn't helped when Ivan asked him if they should take care of their problems there in the storage space and see how far they would get before getting discovered.

But Arthur was now trying to ignore Russia's soft cries for attention. But the way his hot breathe pressed against his neck made him feel uncomfortable and he couldn't take it!

"What?"

"I like this movie. The Russian mafia cripples people." Russia pointed out.

"Okay, why do you like that?"

"I, myself, enjoy the hobby of crippling and crushing people."

"When you say that with that smile, it is really creepy." England said honestly.

"Did you hear that Roderich?" Both of the men in the closet stayed quiet.

"What? Did I miss something from the movie?"

"No, I thought I heard something." Hungary said with a worried tone.

"Do not worry about it, if it is Prussia outside the door again I will tell him to just ask the front desk for help."

"Alright then, if you are sure." England and Russia sighed quietly in relief. The shorter blonde glared at Ivan, blaming him for almost blowing their cover.

"What? I'm pretty sure that Spain and South Italy, who are hiding in the shower, are going to be found sooner than us." Ivan said.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe that Lenny was the one that was ratting everyone out." Elizaveta shouted in shock. Roderich nodded, not expecting that plot twist at all either.

"I think I'll escort you to your room now Elizaveta."

"No, I am quite alright. I think I'm too tired to leave. Is it okay if I lay next to you tonight?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs innocently.

"Of course, I will grab a fresh set of clothes and your toothbrush. Why don't you just relax and enjoy the view from the window?"

"Alright, and thank you Roderich."

"No need for thanks Elizaveta, just hand me your keycard and I will go fetch your things." The two couples that were spying on them grew nervous. They knew they had to find a way out now. All of them with light but quick footsteps dashed for the door and poured out. The escape was so quick that Austria and Hungary could barely register what just happened. Two couples ran out of their room, one from their bathroom and one from the closet. It wasn't until the lovely lady started laughing did they begin to speak.

"I knew they were spying on us. The park, restaurant, and the noises I heard while we were watching the movie. Hahaha, why do we have such weird friends?"

"They are just curious about what they can't have." Roderich shrugged.

"What is it they can't have?"

"Isn't it obvious my dear? They can't have you." With that, he swooped in for another kiss. The contact was so brief that Hungary almost thought in her exhausted state that it didn't happen. But she smiled and leaned in for another. Some people would say it wasn't tasteful to sleep together on the first date, but the two knew each other for several hundred years, so did it still apply?

**THE END**

Yay, my first non-yaoi (kind of) fanfic. Lol. Sorry if there's too much Russia/England but I thought it focused still more on Austria/Hungary. Maybe if you complain enough I will edit. But I'm too lazy. XD

Read and review please! This is kind of new to me so some criticism and opinions would be nice.


End file.
